The present invention relates to a moisture absorbent and, more particularly, to a moisture absorbent and a decontaminant.
In many items, moisture encourages the growth of mold and spoilage. Silica gel packets may be used to remove moisture. However, mold and bacteria may still grow even while using silica gel packets.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved moisture absorbent that kills bacteria and fungus.